


Japan and Nosovelic.

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a nation falls into despair, so does its personification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Japan and Nosovelic.

Japan was dying, and nobody knew. 

 

He didn't want to worry the others-besides, even if he told them the reasons behind his sudden absences and random injuries, he knew that they wouldn't believe him. 

 

After all, Hope's Peak Academy had been one of the nation's prouder achievements. Now.... it'd turned into one of his greatest failures and the most likely reason behind his downfall. 

 

It was disturbing what they'd done to his people. He'd gotten used to the constant stream of deaths and scars and injuries, but still. The nation had become a total wasteland of despair, and the rest of the world knew nothing. 

 

There was a voice in his head that kept tempting him to fall into despair with his people as well, but he hadn't given in. 

 

Yet. 

 

For all he knew, there could be a day when he'd wake up, surrounded by the bodies of everyone he loved.... like what happened the last time he gave into that voice. And he'd believe it to be the right thing. 

 

_"Don't worry. We're all going to a better place, but you have to come with me."_

 

He was alone while the rest of the world continued their debate, completely oblivious to everything. 

 

* * *

 

 

Nosovelic couldn't die, but she desperately wanted to. 

 

She'd idolized her princess, and saw her as a sort of elder-sister figure. She wanted to emulate her and put her nation on the world's stage. And then her princess left for Japan and Nosovelic was stuck in Europe. 

 

She'd tried to get to know Japan better then, and he actually was pretty nice. But he stopped showing up at world meetings and she started feeling pricks of pain under her skin..... 

 

She didn't know why this was happening, but her people were in trouble and she had to help them.  She'd excused herself from the meeting and somehow got back to her country.... and her princess was burning it all down. 

 

Her princess was burning her country down.

 

And then more rumors showed up. Rumors of a serial killer who killed in the same manner as someone named Genocider Syo. Rumors that the king and queen had died. Rumors that Princess Nevermind-

 

No, she didn't want to think about that last part. She didn't want to think about how her beloved princess had turned into a monster. 

 

Nosovelic couldn't die, but as her blood poured out from her wounds in the throne room, she desperately wanted to. 

 


End file.
